


Have My Everything

by MotherofScavengers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a Dad, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HEA Guaranteed, I'm in love with a stripper, Kylo Ren is a stripper, Naughty Strip Tease, Oral Sex, Rey is a teacher, Vaginal Sex, shy Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofScavengers/pseuds/MotherofScavengers
Summary: After months of convincing, teacher Rey is at last dragged by her friends to a strip club and gets gifted with a lap dance. When she's alone and waiting, she finally meets the dancer: Usually shy Ben, the single father of her favourite student. * Based on a prompt by @welldonebeca
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 115
Kudos: 496
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Help Me Get Away From Myself

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw this prompt on Twitter I knew I had to write it. Shy stripper Ben (what a paradox!) and adorkable Rey meeting under the most awkward (and super hot!) of circumstances just called to me, and I hope this two-fer serves up the goods! 
> 
> Special thanks to Summer @dyadinbloom for betaing this, and her much needed encouragement!

A deep, pulsing beat rattled her teeth, and Rey pressed her lips together to smother the sensation.

Squinting in the dimly-lit interior, she peered about her. The club was packed with chattering women and men, their combined laughter and noise a cacophony that had her legs twitching to flee from the place. Despite how her years as an elementary school teacher had hardened her nerves, cramped, noisy spaces left her on edge.

Rey pulled out her phone to text Finn that she was heading home and would talk to him the following day, when movement from the corner of her eyes caught her attention. Glancing up, she spied Poe waving at her from a crowded table in front of the stage. She stifled a sigh. Apparently, a covert escape was not to be. 

Winding her way through the tables on leaden feet, she silently slid into the empty seat between Finn and Kaydel she had abandoned ten minutes before under the premise of visiting the restroom. 

“You were going to sneak away, weren’t you?” Finn asked, his voice seeming to carry over the raucous group. 

“I was just checking the time on my phone,” she hedged, avoiding his gaze. 

Kaydel snorted. “God, you’re a terrible liar.”

It was hard to be offended by an assertion that was true. Whenever Rey thought herself capable of a lie or deception of any kind, her face flushed a florid shade and she couldn’t maintain eye contact to save her life. It had proven a challenge throughout most of her life, but thankfully the children in her class didn’t recognize her small fibs for the untruths they were. 

“Cut her some slack, you two.” Poe leaned over from Finn’s other side, flashing her a commiserating smile. “It’s taken us months to get her here, for fuck’s sake, so don’t give her a reason to bolt now.”

Poe knew her well. Rey longed to escape back to her cozy bungalow, where a microwaveable chicken pot pie and a bottle of sauvignon blanc awaited her return. Where the next episode of _Dark_ tempted her to stay up way past her bedtime in a quest to figure out exactly what in the hell was going on in that sleepy little German town.

Instead, she was at The Velvet Rope, Naboo’s most high end gentlemen's club that catered to women and men. Her friends, Finn, Poe, and Kaydel, had been encouraging her--more like _bullying_ her--to accompany them on a Friday visit, with Poe stating that the top performers showcased their skills that night. 

Rey didn’t care about the club's star performers, no matter how attractive they were or the level of talent they possessed. What she did care about was her friends, and Rey knew she had to say yes to their invitations every once in a while or else they’d stop inviting her. Her fear of missing out was stronger than her discomfort of dark, crowded spaces.

She blinked when she realized they were staring at her as if waiting for a response. God, she could be so awkward sometimes.

“I’m not going to leave...but also don’t expect me to slip money in G-strings or anything.”

“But that’s the best part,” Kaydel drawled, wiggling her brows.

Finn arched a brow. “I thought you liked it best when a dick smacked you in the face.” 

Kaydel flipped him the bird, and the group burst into laughter. Rey felt some of the tension leach from her as she chuckled along with them.

When Finn ordered a round of drinks for the group, Rey gulped down a mouthful of rum and coke, sighing in relief when the alcohol hit the back of her throat. She wasn’t normally one to be nervous or fretful. Rey had met the gang for happy hour drinks at the pub down the street from her school more times than she could count. She managed to corral twenty-five rambunctious first graders every day, and anyone who worked with children knew they could scent blood in the water from across a crowded cafeteria.

It had to be the flashing lights. The thrumming music. Rey’s nerves were raw and exposed, and she signaled to the server for another drink.

She was halfway through her second rum and coke when the lights dimmed, and fog pumped across the stage, casting it with an opaque veil, teasing at the wanton thrills to come. A trio of dancers appeared amongst the mist to the opening strains of “Hot In Here,” the ensuing catcalls and whistles deafening. Their performance, and the ones that followed, provided her endless entertainment, not just because of the men dancing and simulating sex acts on stage with enthusiastic audience members, but because her friends were so animated in their reactions to the show. When a handsome dark-haired dancer undulated in Kaydel’s lap, she tucked a bill into his G-string while looking pointedly at Finn, who barked a laugh in response.

And when Rey’s head began to pound from the music and the heavy scent of the fog machine in her nose, she dropped her chin to her chest and closed her eyes, sucking in greedy breaths until the discomfort passed.

A lull in the music drew her head up, and she glanced about curiously. 

The room was suddenly cloaked in darkness. Rey blinked, her eyes trying desperately to adjust to the lack of light. A hand tapped her shoulder, and her chin jerked back when she glanced up and saw a bouncer standing behind her.

“If you would come with me, miss.”

Rey’s forehead puckered, but she pushed back her chair and rose to her feet. After sending a confused look to her friends, she followed after the man, who halted at a set of stairs that led onto the stage. He gestured with his chin to the solitary chair sitting in the center, surrounded by obscurity.

"Have a seat, miss." 

“B-but,” she glanced up at him, “why do I need to sit up there?”

“Because the show’s about to start,” he said simply.

Rey glanced back to her friend’s table, only to see Finn and Poe gesturing wildly with their hands for her to go on stage. A stone dropped in her stomach, and she knew then that they were behind this.

A touch of bile rose to the back of her throat, and Rey swallowed it back, climbing the stairs. She settled onto the hardback chair just as a steady beat echoed in the room, a tune she recognized: “Closer” by Nine Inch Nails.

The thought had barely come to her mind when a tall, broad figure appeared from the shadows at the back of the stage. Rey’s irises dilated as he stalked closer, until the breadth of him came fully into view. He was...gorgeous. All dark intensity and forbidden desires. With tousled raven waves that brushed along his broad shoulders, black pants hugging his thick thighs, and a snug black long-sleeved t-shirt stretched across his powerful chest, he looked like Hades prowling from the inky depths of the underworld, intent on his claiming a soul. Rey shivered, whether from fear or arousal, she didn't know.

As he came closer, his gaze locked on hers, like a predator who’d spotted its prey. It was too dark to tell the color of his eyes, but they seemed to burn with sinful intentions. Rey stilled with anticipation, like a lock ready to spring.

Trent Reznor’s voice purred the first line of the song as the dancer reached her chair, his long, elegant fingers skating like a whisper over her arm as he sidled around her. Rey craned her neck to watch him, unwilling to release his gaze.

_You let me violate you_

_You let me desecrate you_

  
Rey's heart thundered in her ears, in tune to the melody. The dancer dipped and swayed as he circled her, and every movement of his great body was graceful, his muscles and limbs a poem of athletic beauty. When he came to a stop before her, he planted his arms on the seat back on either side of her shoulders, caging her in with the heat of his body. Not relinquishing her gaze, he leaned close, his sandalwood scent suffusing the air around her, and Rey’s eyes slipped closed. His nose brushed softly against her jaw to whisper...

_I wanna fuck you like an animal..._

She bit back a moan.

He eased back, a small smirk teasing the corner of his stupidly plush lips. And with a practiced finesse, he reached up and tore his black shirt from his shoulders and off his head, tossing it carelessly away.

Gasping, Rey’s fingers curled around the seat cushion like talons to keep from reaching for him. To stop her hands from skimming over his chest and down his ridge-covered abdomen to see if his flesh was as taut as it appeared. To convince her eyes his skin was as soft as it seemed.

Rey could not remember much else after that moment. His gaze hypnotized her, calming her overstimulated senses. His touch grounded her. She recalled her chair being tipped backwards, his striking face looming over hers. Lifting her legs, his pelvis gyrating over her, his massive hands gentle as they gripped her hips to turn her this way and that as he performed his routine. And all throughout the song, he made low sounds in the back of his throat, as if to comfort her. As if to convey his pleasure with her.

But more than any sound or words he could have uttered, his eyes, which the stage lights revealed to be deep pools of rich ochre, inexplicably told her she was safe with him...and from him.

When the last vibrating strains of the song faded into the cheers of the crowd, Rey felt as if a bubble that had been surrounding her, shielding her from everything beyond the stage, burst, and an avalanche of sound and smells and blinding lights crashed over her. She swayed on her feet. The man--she didn’t even know his name--pressed a hand to the small of her back to steady her. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, certain he wouldn’t be able to hear her above the din.

But he glanced down at her and studied her face for a pregnant moment. Snapping his gaze away, he nodded to the crowd, and disappeared into the mist he’d appeared from. 

Rey stepped around the employees who collected the money from the stage that the crazed patrons had tossed out during the act, finding her way back to her friends on quivering legs.

“Fuck, Rey, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Kaydel breathed. “He looked like he wanted to devour you.”

She snorted. “He’s good at his job, then.”

“I’d normally agree with you, but I’ve seen Kylo Ren perform before, and he’s never been quite so...impassioned.” Finn pitched his head to the side when she continued to stand, her hands gripping her seat back. “Are you okay?”

_His name was Kylo Ren._

Blinking, she quickly nodded. “Yeah, I just think I need a breather.”

“You’re not mad at us are you, Peanut?”

She took in her friends’ contrite expressions, and Rey knew they had only good intentions when they arranged the dance for her.

Shaking her head, Rey flashed them a quick smile and darted away. 

Rey hastily weaved through the crowd, which was already getting riled up for the next act, until she found herself ducking down a hall that led to the restroom facilities. But she quickly bypassed them, instead slipping into a sparsely lit room located at the end of the long hallway. 

Darting her gaze about, Rey exhaled when she found the space empty. It appeared to be a lounge of sorts, with a long countertop running the length of one side of the room, a basket containing various snacks and rows of bottled water, assorted sodas, and other beverages arranged on it. It was probably a reception room for VIP guests, and possibly even the dancers, but she didn’t care. She needed a quiet place to regain her equilibrium.

Pivoting, Rey spied a leather sofa tucked under a bay window that overlooked the glittering Naboo skyline. Her feet brought her to it before her mind realized their intentions, and she sank onto the supple cushion, a sigh escaping from her lips.

What just happened? Rey’s senses had been muddled since she arrived at The Velvet Rope, but Kylo Ren’s performance seemed to have sent her into a feverish state. Her heart still raced like a thoroughbred, but thankfully the roaring in her ears had dulled into a distant rumble. Rey wiped her clammy palms on her thighs as she tried to swallow, although it proved difficult with her parched throat. 

Rey couldn’t think of the last time anyone had touched her in the manner Kylo had. Oh, she knew his attentions had been for entertainment only, but try as she might, Rey couldn’t convince her body of this truth. Even now it hummed, the reverberations of his touch a memory she wouldn’t soon forget. 

Sucking greedy breaths into her lungs, she trained her gaze on the twinkling city lights beyond the window, willing her sprinting pulse to ease. It did the opposite, though, when her thoughts turned to pondering if she had made a complete fool of herself while on stage. Rey snorted. Kylo Ren had probably thought her an idiot. 

The minutes ticked by as Rey stared out the window at the sleepy city, her fingers knotting and unknotting in her lap. So engrossed was she in her study, in the steady thrum of her calming heart, Rey failed to notice another person had entered the room. The sound of a throat clearing broke through her brain fog, and she jumped in surprise. 

“Shit, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Her jaw unhinged and her eyes went wide as they landed on _him_. Kylo Ren. 

He stood with his hip propped against the countertop, a bottle of water in his large hand. He’d changed from his all-black stage ensemble into...another all-black outfit. The t-shirt had been replaced with a black sweater that stretched across his broad shoulders as if every stitch and thread was begging for relief. But the black denim that hugged his thighs and clung to his ass were still as enticing as before.

God, why was she noticing his ass? He wasn’t performing any longer.

Rey cleared her throat. Or attempted to. “I shouldn’t be here, should I?”

He hitched a brow.

She pressed her fingertips to her forehead. “I just needed a quiet place to decompress, and when I saw no one was in here, I took a chance.”

Rey risked a glance at him. Kylo was looking at her, his expression unreadable.

It was his turn to clear his throat. “You’re fine. I just thought...that,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “you might be waiting for me.”

Her brow stitched together. “Waiting for you? Why would I do that?”

Rey watched in confusion as his shoulders seemed to lose a bit of their starch. Crossing his arms over his chest, he studied his booted feet. “Sometimes patrons will...wait, outside in the parking lot, or outside the dressing rooms, with...invitations.”

“Invitations?” Her mouth quirked...until it slid into a gaping O. “Oh, wow, I never would have thought of such a thing.” 

Then she frowned. Of course he would think she was there, in a room reserved for the dancers, with an illicit proposition. The thought made her cheeks flame hot. “Has that happened to you often?”

He shoved his hand into his pocket and shrugged. “A handful of times.”

She could see why. There was something so magnetic about him. A touch of color spread across his cheeks, and she realized discussing his own appeal to others embarrassed him, which was rather charming considering his profession.

Rey blinked, clearing the thought from her mind. “I assure you that I’m here because I needed a quiet break.”

He canted his head. “Is that why you looked so...shaken on stage?”

“You noticed, then?” Rey clenched her eyes closed. “How mortifying.”

He chuckled. “I just assumed you had stage fright.”

“Yes, let’s just blame it on stage fright and not sensory overload.”

_Ugh_. She had not meant to reveal such a truth so bluntly. Rey fought valiantly to smother her cringe. 

“That makes sense, though. The lights, the crowds, the loud music can be a bit much.”

She didn’t respond for a long moment, stunned by his reply. “They can be,” she whispered hoarsely.

Kylo nodded, tipping his water bottle back, his throat working as he swallowed. Rey tore her gaze away when he looked at her again.

An uncomfortable moment passed, and she abruptly noted that he was probably waiting for her to leave. Rey ignored how such a thought jabbed at her chest.

“If you’ll excuse me, I should probably return to my friends,” she mumbled, rising to her feet. Her legs wobbled, as if she were a newborn foal instead of a grown ass woman of twenty-six.

“Of course,” he murmured, his voice like warm honey. 

At the doorway, she paused. Pivoting, Rey offered him a smile. “Thanks for being so...kind about this.”

He dropped his gaze. “No problem.”

“Rey! Where are you?”

She flinched.

“Rey Niima, so help me, don’t think I won’t go in there,” Finn growled from down the hall. “You can’t hide in there all night.”

“Damn it.” She sighed, looking back at Kylo apologetically. “It seems my friends think I’m hiding in the restroom.”

To her surprise, Kylo didn’t laugh. Instead, he stared at her, his mien pale. “You’re Rey...Niima?”

“Yes,” she articulated slowly, a frown pulling on her lips.

He took a step toward her, his anise-colored eyes tracing over her face with new interest. “Are you a teacher?”

The hairs on her arms stood on end. “I am,” she whispered. “I teach first grade.”

“Fuck,” he breathed so softly she wasn’t sure she heard him correctly.

“I beg your pardon.”

Kylo rubbed a hand over his jaw, his gaze still glued to her. “I think...there’s a possibility that my son is in your class.”

“Your son?” 

“Anakin Solo.”

She gasped, before pressing her palm to her mouth. “Ani is your son?”

“I’m Ben.” He extended his hand to her. “It’s nice to meet my son’s favorite teacher.”

***

He _knew_ he shouldn’t have answered Hux’s call.

That was all Ben could think of as Miss Niima-- _Rey_ \--stared at him, her striated hazel eyes large in her pretty face. Only he would have the shit luck to meet Ani’s new teacher after he had writhed on her slender curves. What a cruel joke.

Yet...he had enjoyed it immensely. Ben usually let the bouncers choose the patron who’d join him on stage, but every so often he’d spy an alluring woman in the crowd, and he found attraction made the whole routine much more enjoyable for everyone involved. 

When he’d surveyed the room earlier in the night, he’d spied Rey immediately, quietly watching the action, but not partaking in it. Yet it was when she smiled, the most charming dimples bracketing a beaming white grin, that Ben had felt like he’d been punched in the gut. So when he’d learned her friends wanted to arrange a dance for her, Ben had only been too happy to comply. Having the chance to touch her, to inhale her delectable scent, had quickly turned his act from performance to seduction.

And she was Ani’s goddamn teacher. _Fuck_. Could the earth just crack open now and swallow him whole?

The hand Rey had pressed to her mouth when he revealed his identity reached out to grab his, her grip firm. Her palm was warm...and matched the delighted look that lit her countenance. “Oh my goodness, Ani’s my favorite student. I know I shouldn’t have favorites, because I love all my students, but your son is really special.”

“I think so, too.” Fierce love for his soft-hearted boy burned in his chest. “He’s had some transition issues, so I’ve been relieved by how well he’s been doing in your class.”

Her red lips flattened. “Transition? Was he in half day kindergarten? Some kids find the transition to a full day of school challenging.”

“No, not quite.” Ben attempted to swallow around the lump lodged in his throat. “His mother recently relocated for work, so he’s living with me full time now.”

“Oh.” Her eyes glazed over in concern. “Of course, that must be really hard for him.”

That was an understatement. Until school had started, Ani had been moody, prone to crying fits and tantrums. It had hurt Ben to see his son so confused and in pain. But Ani’s new school routine had helped tremendously, and based on his son’s eager praise for Miss Niima, he knew this slip of a woman was to thank for it.

Her gaze was steady as she regarded him. “If you ever need someone to talk to, please reach out. I have...a bit of experience...with a similar situation, and would be happy to help if I can.”

“Yeah?” The offer took him by surprise. Christ, Ben had been desperate to talk with someone--anyone--who could help. Who could reassure him that he wasn’t screwing up his kid’s childhood. 

“Of course,” she said, nodding her head staunchly.

An idea occurred to him, and Ben hesitated. It was so outside his comfort zone, but Anakin's needs superseded his own discomfort. If Rey could help him, he wasn’t about to turn down her offer...and if her ruby red lips, guileless hazel eyes, and endearing quirkiness called to a part of him he had no time to appease, well, he would do his best to ignore it.

“I’m actually about to get out of here. Would you like to--” he swallowed, “join me for a cup of coffee?”

“Really?” When he nodded, Rey smiled. “I’d like that.”

Ben allowed himself a moment to enjoy the heat that tingled across his skin at her acceptance.

“Let me just tell my friend,” she jerked her thumb in the direction of where the man had been calling for her.

“Sure. I’ll just go grab my stuff.”

A short time later, he waited outside the cafe entrance as Rey swung her long legs out of her charcoal gray Accord, and he studied her as she strolled across the parking lot.

She was dressed simply but stylishly, in a pair of black leather leggings, and a white and black polka dot blouse, with red strappy heels. Something about the low-cut V-neck of her blouse paired with the friendly smile on her red lips as she walked toward him made arousal pump through his blood like a hit of a strong narcotic. 

This woman was dangerous, to him and the life he was forging with his son. Ben recognized this truth even as he followed after her as they ordered at the counter, and then selected a snug table in the corner of the cafe. 

After taking their seats, they stared at each other silently for an awkward moment, before she giggled. 

“Should we discuss the elephant in the room first?”

Ben clenched his eyes shut for a moment, praying for...strength? “I believe I require alcohol to discuss...how I…”

“Mimicked sex acts with my person?”

He choked out a laugh. “Yes, that.”

“Well, you didn’t know who I was, and I certainly didn’t know who you were, so I think,” she shrugged, “the universe should give us a pass.”

“What kind of pass were you thinking?” Ben couldn’t help but ask.

Rey ran a neatly trimmed nail around the lid of her coffee cup. "We forget about our unorthodox first meeting, and start new, here and now."

There was no way Ben was going to forget the little breathy sound she emitted when he'd hitched her knee over his hip, or how she'd shuddered when he'd rubbed his nose along the line of her jaw.

And just like that, he was semi-hard sitting in a coffee shop with his son's first grade teacher. Ben shifted in his seat...and paused abruptly when he caught her studying his lips. Rey blushed when she met his eyes, quickly looking away. 

Perhaps he wasn't the only one who would find it hard to forget that dance.

Rey cleared her throat. "Before we officially move on, may I ask how you came to...to be in this...line of work?"

Ben leaned back in his chair. "Well, I've always wanted to grind on men and women, and this seemed like the safest and most lucrative way to do it."

To her credit, Rey stared at him for a long pause, before her mouth widened into a playful grin. "How very entrepreneurial of you."

He chuckled. "I started dancing when I was in college. I was... estranged from my parents and determined not to accept any financial support from them. A friend had started working at the club and was making really good money, so I thought I'd give it a try."

Ben took a sip of his coffee, letting the hot, acerbic taste ground him. “I stopped dancing for many years. All through my relationship with Anakin's mom, to the years I built my network security firm. I returned to quarterly or so performances only within the last nine or so months."

"Why?"

How could Ben explain the rush he experienced being on stage? On working a crowd into a fevered state? How in every other area of his life, he was controlled. Measured. _Responsible_. Still reserved and shy with strangers, and oftentimes friends. But when he went on that stage, when he became Kylo Ren, he could be a new person, free of the responsibilities that weighed down upon his shoulders. As Kylo, he was free to indulge in the hedonistic aspects of his nature he normally repressed.

Meeting her gaze, Ben found Rey watching him with a curious look on her lovely face. “Sometimes it’s therapeutic to just...let loose for a spell.”

She pressed her lips together and nodded. Perversely, Ben wondered what Rey would do--what she would look like--when she lost control.

“Where’s Ani tonight?” She asked, snagging his attention.

“With my parents. We’ve managed to repair our relationship over the years, thanks in large part to my son.” 

“I’m happy to hear it.”

Ben dipped his head. “With him happily entertained at my parents’, I had the night free. So when my old friend Hux called, asking if I wanted to perform, it seemed like a good idea.” He grimaced. “But if I had known I would meet my son’s teacher while only wearing a G-string, I may not have taken his call.”

Rey giggled, her hazel eyes brimming with mirth. “Well, you looked quite good in it--” She broke off, blushing furiously. “Anyway, tell me about Anakin and how he’s been handling the changes in his life.”

Trying to ignore the fissure of pleasure that her words cracked open in his chest, Ben forced his thoughts to Anakin and did his best to keep them there. But it was impossible not to be charmed by Rey, and after an hour of listening to her silvery voice, watching as her eyes glinted when he explained Ani’s struggles, or listening to her tinkling laugh when he recounted his son’s many antics, Ben knew he had to see her again. 

And since the woman had already observed most of what he had to offer, he was determined not to let his shyness stand in his way.

Dragging his fingers through his hair, his confidence kicked up a notch when Rey tracked his movements with her eyes. “I’m picking up Ani from my parents in the morning, and was going to surprise him by taking him to the flower festival. Would you...like to come with us?”

She gasped. “I adore the flower festival! You don’t mind me tagging along?”

“Of course not. Ani will be beside himself when he learns you will be coming with us.”

“Oh.” Rey bit her plump bottom lip. “In that case, I’d love to go.”

Ben leaned back and allowed himself a moment to indulge in a full, satisfied smile.

  
  



	2. You Make Me Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of dating, and balancing parenthood, Rey and Ben finally get some time ALONE. *exaggerated wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out, but I hope you enjoy this fluffy, hot peek into how Rey and Ben's relationship has evolved since that smoking hot dance at The Velvet Rope. If I've missed any tags, please let me know!
> 
> Special thanks to Summer, @dyadinbloom, for the beta!

“Miss Niima, did you know that Pterodactyls weren’t really dinosaurs?”

Rey looked down at the young boy sitting next to her on her front porch swing, his small frame tucked comfortably into her side. His guileless chocolate-brown eyes, so achingly familiar they made her heart squeeze, stared up at her. She smiled. “I seem to recall hearing something about that. Maybe you can tell me what you know and help me remember.”

That was all the prompting Anakin needed to launch into an animated recitation of how the extinct creatures were flying predators who lived side-by-side with dinosaurs. Rey listened intently, affection thrumming through her blood as she skimmed her fingers along his temple to tuck his slightly-too-long hair behind his adorably prominent ear. Ears so like his father’s, although Ben did his best to conceal his. 

It had been three months. Three months since that fateful dance at The Velvet Rope. Ninety days since Ben had sat across from her at that quaint little coffee shop and invited her to join him and Anakin at the flower festival. Two thousand, one hundred and thirty-six hours since they met under an arbor covered with vibrant yellow roses, music notes floating through the air, and the scent of a thousand blossoms melding into one delectable fragrance. Anakin’s eyes had gone as wide as half dollar coins when he’d spied her amongst the blooms, and he’d not released his grip on her hand for the entire visit. 

But it was Ben, quiet, thoughtful as he followed after them, who held her attention. He appeared content to allow his son to dominate the conversation, Anakin’s running commentary about the flowers and the people and every action his innocent gaze fell upon tinged with excitement, and it was impossible for Rey not to be charmed anew with the small boy. 

Even as her body vibrated like a tuning fork whenever Ben drew near. 

Visions of his dance, of the way he’d touched her, his large hands masterful, but gentle, as they had manipulated her limbs, had tumbled through her thoughts on an unholy replay loop, leaving her with sweaty palms and a racing heart. When Ben had walked Rey to her car at the end of the evening, he’d stared deeply into her eyes, his gaze fathomless.

“That was the best first date I’ve ever been on.”

She’d blinked. “I-I suppose you could say it was our second date.”

His smile had been devastating. “I hope it’s not our last date, despite everything Ani did to scare you away.”

“Scare me away?” Rey had grasped his shirt sleeve, unconsciously hauling him closer. “Ani is just another reason why I’d like to know you better. Because if that amazing boy is your kid, you must be pretty special, too.”

After that, they’d fallen into dating as comfortably as sinking into a hot bath; once they had adjusted to the heat of their attraction, they had slipped into an easy intimacy.

Even as the air crackled around them, oftentimes making it difficult to draw breath.

It had been on their fourth date—was it really a date if Anakin was also there? She counted it because the boy was as much a part of the equation as she and Ben were—when he’d come up behind her as she placed dirty dinner dishes in the kitchen sink, planting his large hands on the counter on either side of her waist. When she would have spun about to face him, he’d pressed his cheek against her neck and ran his nose along her jaw. Her heart had threatened to lurch out of her chest, and Rey could only grip the sink’s edge to anchor herself.

“Rey.” Her name had been a warm breath across her already overheated skin. “The way you interact with Ani leaves me in awe. I can’t tell you how thankful I am for how lovingly you treat him. But…but am I a terrible person for being a bit jealous of him? For wanting you all to myself for just one night? For all your smiles and laughs to be mine?”

She had bitten her lip, the muted, urgent note in his tone the nudge Rey needed to turn, until her chest was flush with his. She’d looked up, up, until her gaze snagged his, hoping a small hint of her yearning had shown through. 

“If you’re a terrible person, well then, so am I.”

Her frayed words seemed to rattle something loose in him, for Ben raised a trembling hand to cup her cheek and then slowly lowered his mouth to capture her own. Despite his timidity, his lips had claimed hers with a mastery that left her speechless. Warm, pliant, and all-consuming, Ben had reduced her to ashes with the touch of his mouth against hers, and she'd woven her fingers through his silky strands and returned the kiss with all the pent up desire she'd been stifling since the night his dark eyes had locked onto hers from across a hazy stage. 

And then Anakin had called for Ben from the other room, and the bubble had popped. They’d broken apart, wild eyes, mussed hair, and ragged breaths a testament to their actions. Thankfully Anakin was too innocent to notice. 

They’d exchanged fleeting, heated kisses since then, but Rey had craved—openly wept, as her fingers tried to satisfy the ache inside her—for him to claim her. And no simulation would do.

But parenthood was the most effective cockblock.

Rey pondered this as the swing continued its tranquil rocking, half-listening to Ani’s over-eager chatter, until she noticed he had fallen silent. Glancing down, she found the boy with his brow puckered, a frown darkening his expression.

“What’s wrong, Pumpkin?” She asked, squeezing his shoulder.

He glanced up at her, his lip pulled between his teeth. “You’ll be here when I come back from Nana and Papa’s, right?”

“I mean, I may not be _here_ ,” she hesitated when his dark eyes went wide. She rushed to add, “But of course you’ll see me at school.”

“But...but not with Daddy?”

His lips trembled, and Rey felt her stomach drop to the floor. 

Pulling him closer, she ventured, “Pumpkin, why do you think I won’t be here when you return?”

“Because…,” he audibly swallowed, “Mommy left. I don’t want you to leave, too.”

His words were a punch in the gut. A flood of childhood memories rose up, each tinted with pain and heartache. Staring into Anakin’s worry-filled eyes made the sting of those old emotions feel new. 

Rey’s mind scrambled for the words to say to alleviate his fears, as she wished someone had done for her long ago.

“Ani, you know your mom didn’t want to leave you, right?”

This had been glaringly apparent when Ben and Anakin had been at her house for dinner on the third date, and Ben’s iPhone had rang with a Facetime request from Gwen, Ani’s mom. After handing his phone to the boy, who’d taken it with a broad grin, Ben quietly explained that Gwen Facetimed with Anakin every day. Sent a care package to him every few weeks, filled with trinkets and goodies she’d collected for him on her travels. Rey couldn’t help but overhear the loving way in which Gwen spoke with him, the enthusiasm she expressed for every word he uttered. The unfettered joy Anakin expressed whenever she called. Gwen seemed like a wonderful mother, and Rey hated that women were so often made to choose between their careers and their families. 

“I know, Miss Niima.” Anakin pressed his cheek to her side. “But I still miss her.”

“I know you do, love.” Rey pressed a kiss to his head. “And I promise you that she misses you more.”

Anakin made a soft humming noise in the back of his throat that she took as agreement.

Rey held her silence until he looked up to meet her eyes. “No matter what happens between me and your daddy, whom I like very much, I will always be here for you, Pumpkin.”

And like the resilient six-year-old he was, Anakin nodded his dark head and proceeded to tell her about everything he’d learned about megalodon. 

She listened actively for a time, and then risked a quick glance at her watch. Leia, Ben's mother, was supposed to arrive within the hour to collect Anakin for the weekend. Ani was thrilled to spend time with his grandparents, and Rey hoped she had relieved his fears enough so that he could enjoy himself.

In that moment, Rey marveled at how different her life had been BB. _Before Ben_. She may be sexually frustrated now, but for the first time in her whole life, Rey felt like she belonged. She was wanted, and it was a heady feeling.

Ben’s black Volvo SUV pulled into her driveway at that moment, and her pulse spiked. Her eyes devoured him as his big frame unfolded itself from the vehicle. In what Rey had quickly learned was Ben’s signature color, he wore a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showcasing the corded muscles of his forearms. With a pair of dark denim jeans clinging to his thick thighs, and his rugged face partially hidden by a pair of aviator sunglasses, he looked edgy and enigmatic...and not like a dad who made smiley faced pancakes on Saturday mornings. Rey couldn’t tear her gaze away as he slung a black leather messenger bag over his shoulder and palmed his Nalgene water bottle in his hand, every move effortless and confident, even as she knew him to be shy and unassuming. Rey adored that duality he radiated. 

Ben looked up then, as if sensing her regard, his gaze locking with hers as the smallest of smiles curved his lips.

God, they really needed some time alone. Rey wasn’t sure how much longer she could survive with him in her orbit looking as good as he did. She daydreamed regularly about dragging his pants from his hips, and reaching in to free—

“Daddy!” Anakin’s exuberant yell jolted Rey from the lustful direction of her thoughts, and she took a moment to calm her racing heart while father greeted son after a long day.

Watching Ben and Anakin interact with each other was a delight. She had faint, wispy memories of her parents, both of them more spectral than not, so Rey had no parental role models to draw comparisons to. But even she knew Ben was a great dad, and she smiled as she watched him scoop his son into his arms and hoist him over his shoulder, tickling his side while Anakin shrieked in laughter.

“Are you excited to spend the weekend at Nana and Papa’s?” He asked as he climbed up the porch steps.

“Yeah,” Anakin said, with a goofy grin. “I hope Papa takes me out on the boat to go fishing.”

Ben arched a brow. “I thought you were afraid of the worms. I seem to recall Papa saying you thought them too wiggly, and he had to bait your line for you.”

“But I’ve grown up since then.” The boy scoffed, as if the answer should be clear. “I can do it now.”

Rey bit her lip to keep from laughing, especially when Ben swallowed convulsively for a moment. “I’m sure your Papa will be amazed by how grown up you are now.”

Sliding his gaze to Rey, she saw a smile lurking in his dark eyes, and unlike him, she didn’t try to hide her answering one. 

Propping his messenger bag against the wall, Ben slid onto the porch swing next to Rey, leaning over to buss a kiss to her temple. He lingered for a moment, dragging his nose to the crook beneath her ear and inhaling deeply, his chest expanding as he filled his lungs with her. When he pulled back, he studied her, his gaze hungry. Damn, Rey knew a thing or two about being hungry, and she hoped a bit of her appetite showed in her own expression.

They were yanked from the moment when Anakin plopped on Ben’s lap.

“Daddy, I was telling Miss Niima about how people who lived long ago used to call megalodon teeth ‘tongue stones’ because they were so big!”

They listened to the boy rattle off a list of other facts, answering his questions when needed, but both content to let him babble on. Rey did her best to pay attention...a task that proved difficult with Ben’s large hand clutching her thigh. The heat of his palm, the firmness of his grip, made arousal dance across the surface of her skin, and it took all her restraint not to grasp that hand and drag him into her bedroom.

After an indeterminate amount of time—Rey’s focus had narrowed to Ben’s hand—a white Lexus pulled up to the curb. Before Leia could step out of the car, Anakin was flying down the sidewalk, his arms outstretched for a hug. Rey almost envied him. To be able to spread his arms and know, with a certainty, that a hug would be given.

“I was thinking I could cook for you tonight.”

Blinking, she turned to look up at Ben. “Oh, that would be wonderful. What did you have in mind?”

He smirked. “You’ll see.”

She laughed. “Rather cryptic of you.”

“Oh, I have a whole night planned.”

“You do?” Her tongue darted out to moisten her abruptly dry lips.

His eyes dropped to study her mouth. “I’ve been thinking about it non-stop for weeks.”

His grip on her thigh tightened, and a jolt of awareness streaked through her blood.

“So what plans do you two have for tonight?” Leia asked, joining them on the porch, her grandson’s hand tucked in hers.

Ben dragged his gaze from Rey to look at his mother. “Not sure. We were just discussing it.”

The hint of a smirk that played over the older woman’s mouth suggested she could read between the lines. “Well, whatever you two decide to do, I hope you enjoy yourselves.” Looking down at Anakin, she smiled. “Let’s get your stuff so we can get home. Papa was cutting up toppings for homemade pizza when I left.”

“Homemade pizza? Yes!” Anakin pumped his little arm in the air, and sprinted into the house to grab his duffel bag.

After enveloping the boy in a crushing hug and reminding him she would be there when he returned at the end of the weekend, Rey watched from the porch steps as Ben strapped his son into the booster seat in the back of Leia’s sedan. Reaching into his pocket, he extracted a lollipop and handed it to Anakin, who squealed in delight.

“Make sure you listen to Nana and Papa, and have fun,” he said, kissing the boy’s head. 

“I will. Promise.” Anakin paused, glancing to where Rey stood. “What about Miss Niima? Did you get her a lollipop, too?”

“She'll get hers later,” he murmured, glancing over his shoulder at her, his look dangerous and promising.

Rey all but combusted under the potent weight of his stare.

She remained rooted to the spot as Leia’s car zoomed away, waving mechanically at Anakin’s face in the window. Swallowing, she watched, tense as a deer caught in a hunter’s sights, as Ben prowled up the walk toward her. Without a word, he grasped her hand and escorted her into the house. Shutting the door behind them, Ben flipped the lock and then slowly turned to face her.

Neither of them spoke. Without Ani's constant chatter, his high-pitched giggles, the house was eerily quiet. The only sound was the tick of the clock over the mantel. The gurgle of the icemaker in the kitchen. The thundering of her heart in her ears. 

Rey was afraid to move. Afraid to speak. Afraid of doing anything that would make this man before her, who seemed to tremble with barely restrained intensity—reminiscent of the man she’d first encountered at The Velvet Rope—morph back into the devoted father she’d come to know and respect over the last few months.

Because Rey didn’t want his respectability at that moment. She wanted to feel him from the inside.

“Rey.” Ben growled her name, the single syllable stroking against her nerves and damn near making her purr. “This isn’t how I wanted it to go.”

She bit her lip. “It isn't?”

Taking a step toward her, the wood floor creaking under his weight, his searing gaze locked with hers. "Not one bit."

Rey swallowed.

“I wanted to make you dinner. Share a glass of wine in front of the fireplace. And then, if you let me, take you to your room and undress you. Touch you and worship you in all the ways I’ve ached to. Make love to you. _Finally_.”

“Wh-what’s changed?” The words were raspy. Desperate.

Ben took another step closer, until he was within an arm’s reach. The heat radiating off him threatened to singe her. “Rey, you’ve been eye-fucking me since I got here.”

She jerked her chin back, embarrassment coloring her cheeks. “I have not.”

“Yes, you have.” He placed a palm on her hip, and slowly slid it around her waist until he could haul her against his chest. “I love when you look at me that way.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she whispered, unwilling and unable to meet his gaze.

“I think you do, sweetheart.” Ben buried his face in her hair. “You’ve been so patient. So loving and giving, and I just realized that you shouldn’t have to wait anymore. _We_ shouldn’t have to wait anymore.”

Tilting her head to the side to allow him better access, she breathed, “What did you have in mind, then?”

“I think that instead of dinner,” he pressed a kiss to the spot between her neck and shoulder, “we should skip right to the fucking.”

And then he sank his teeth into her skin.

A moan, long and low, rushed from her lips. Taking that as her agreement, Ben pulled back, quickly scooping her into his arms, and stalking down the hallway to her room. Shouldering the door open, he placed her gently on the bed, before he toed off his shoes, and reached to unbutton his shirt.

“No!” She exclaimed, jumping to her feet and batting his hands away. “You undressed for me once before, and I’ve daydreamed about doing it ever since.”

Obediently Ben dropped his hands, his throat bobbing and his gaze ravenous as she slowly slid each button free. Rey felt herself grow wetter and wetter with every inch of skin she revealed to the light. When her fingers flicked the last button free, she reached up to peel his shirt from his shoulders, humming in the back of her throat as the broad expanse of his chest was bared to her eyes. 

Rey could replay Ben’s dance that fateful night at The Velvet Rope, but even her carefully cultivated memories failed to do justice to his beauty. In the warm afternoon light drifting through her slotted blinds, he looked like a god in the flesh, the sunlight dappling his skin and casting each dip and ridge in shadows. Rey glanced up to meet his eyes, holding them captive as she deftly undid his belt. Ben said not a word, her mute Hades, surrendering his darkness to the brightness of her gaze. 

Pressing her lips to his chest, Rey dragged his jeans over his hips and pushed them roughly down his thighs, sinking to her knees to extract the fabric from his legs.

Peeking up at him through her lashes, she hooked her fingers in the hem of his boxers. “Ben, may I take these off?”

“You can set them on fire for all I care.”

She arched a brow. “I don’t think that will be necessary.”

His mouth crooked into an amused smile. 

“What do we have here?” She crooned, tugging his boxers over his hips, and groaning when his cock fell free. It was gloriously thick and long, the broad head a ruddy color that begged for her lips. Tearing her gaze away from its harsh beauty, she darted her eyes to meet his. “Is this the lollipop you promised me?” 

Before he could answer, Rey leaned forward to flick her tongue against the sensitive tip.

Ben dropped his head back, his long fingers twinning in her neat coiffure, and holding her close as she drew his length deep into her mouth. God, she loved the taste of him on her tongue, the way his length tickled the back of her throat, his girth spreading her lips to their limit. Rey had wracked her brain for memories of what his cock had looked like stretching the thin fabric of his G-string the night he’d danced for her, but her mind never cooperated. It was as if it refused to remember immodest details in a situation where modesty was almost non-existent. Rey wanted nothing to do with modesty now.

Hence why she was determined to milk Ben to completion with her throat.

“I’m close,” he bit out, the color high in his cheeks, his hands trembling as they slid from her hair to cup her jaw.

Sucking a breath through her nose, Rey pulled him deep once more, dragging her lips along his cock to suck on the sensitive head. His grip on her hair became painful, but Rey welcomed it. It grounded her, reminded her of where she was and whom she was pleasuring. 

“Holy shit, Rey,” Ben tried to step back, but Rey reached around to grab his ass, holding him close as she hollowed out her cheeks around him. With a surrendering shout, he emptied his hot load down her throat. 

Relaxing back onto her heels, Rey wiped at the corners of her mouth as she looked up at Ben. His mouth hung open, his eyes clenched shut in an echo of a moment of rapture.

Rising slowly to her feet, she planted her hands on his chest and pushed him until he sank onto the bed, resting back on his elbows. Blinking rapidly, he frowned up at her. 

“What are you doing? It’s your turn.”

“I know.” Pivoting, Rey tapped several buttons on her phone until it connected to the bluetooth speaker on her bathroom counter. “Now that you’re relaxed, I have a _show_ for you.” 

Throwing the bathroom door open wide, she braced her arm on the frame, a teasing smile curling her lips as the first thrumming beats of music floated in the air. “Because you aren’t the only one who’s formulated a plan or two.”

***

Ben had no idea what in the fuck was going on, but he had absolutely no intention of halting it.

The pounding melody of “Closer” pulsed through the air, making Ben grit his teeth. The song reminded him of work; of gyrating on nameless, faceless men and women, touching them and manipulating them because he was paid to do so...until he wasn’t. Until he’d glimpsed her in the audience. Until she had watched him approach her from the shadows, her brownish-green eyes wary...until they turned heavy-lidded. Passionate. Until they _wanted_. Him.

Fuck, Ben had wanted her for so long.

Rey had become the breath he pulled into his lungs after too long under the waves; desperate. Soothing. Necessary.

Over the long, long weeks they had dated, dancing just within each other’s sphere like wary hummingbirds, but darting away out of respect for Ani, Ben had fallen head over heels for her. Rey was _everything_. Strong and resilient. Sensitive and thoughtful. Spirited and loyal. Ben didn’t think anything could beat the fervent way she looked at him when they drew close together. Or how her breath hitched whenever he dipped down to press a kiss to her lips.

But, of course, he’d been wrong. Watching Rey interact with Anakin, the gracious, attentive way she hung on every word his son uttered was an aphrodisiac he never could have prepared for.

And because of that, because she was Rey and she was everything, she transformed a song he used as fantasy to seduce customers to seduce him instead.

Holding his gaze, she peeled her mustard colored cardigan from her frame, tossing it to the floor without a thought. Sauntering closer, her steps and the sway of her hips in tune with the music, Rey fingered the hem of her navy striped blouse. In a movement that was sexy because she did it, she slipped it over her head and down her arms, leaving her clad in only--Ben gasped--a black lace bra. A bra that barely concealed her tempting breasts but did every damn thing to accentuate them.

“I wore this little set,” she whispered, reaching for the zipper of her khaki capris, “with you in mind.”

Pulling the material over the curve of her ass, she revealed the black lace sides of a high thighed thong, and Ben damn near swallowed his tongue. Wiggling her hips, her capris fell to a puddle at her feet. Stepping free from them, Rey reached up to carefully extract the pins holding her prim bun in place, tossing her stash onto her dresser. 

With her chestnut locks cascading around her face, and brushing against the freckles that dusted along her shoulders and clavicle, she was a fucking vision. The most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. Pinning him with her sparkling hazel eyes, Rey swung her hips to the pulsating beat, her ass as ripe as a peach, and his mouth watered to sink his teeth into the supple flesh.

Stopping just outside the spread of his thighs, Rey planted her feet, swaying her hips back and forth, her teasing fingers toying with the lace band of her panties.

_Help me._

_Break_ _apart my insides_ , she mouthed, deviating from the lyrics.

Ben grit his teeth as his hands curled into fists around the duvet on the bed next to him.

Spinning about, her perfect ass perched before his eyes, Rey looked at him over her shoulder. 

_Help me get away from myself._

Then she unhooked her bra, slid the straps down her toned arms, and tossed it aside. Hitching an arm across her chest, she swung her hips about to face him again, her gaze filled with mirth. Rey knew what she was doing to him, and revelled in knocking him off balance.

Well, two could play at that game. 

Grasping her by the hips, Ben hauled her close, until the arm shielding her breasts was right before his face. Before he could yank it away, Rey broke his grip, taking a step back.

_My whole existence is flawed._

Then she dropped her arm to hook her thumbs in the lace band of her panties, shimmying her hips and accentuating the flirty swing of her exquisite little tits.

Ben clenched his jaw so tight it was amazing he didn’t break a tooth. “Fuck Rey, I’m hanging on by a thread here. Stop teasing.”

“Teasing?” She dragged her hands up her sides to cup her breasts, her lashes fluttering in an exaggerated manner. “More like tit for tat, love.”

Clamping his teeth onto his bottom lip, Ben willed his riotous thoughts under control. Rey wanted to play her little game, and watching her dance to the pulsing music, strands of her chestnut hair shielding her face so she could peer out from behind it, her gaze both teasing and hot, had made him impossibly hard. His heart seemed to thrum from his cock...and his mind had long since handed over all thoughts to it, as well. So when Rey ran a finger along his sternum, his restraint snapped like a sapling in a hurricane, and Ben yanked her close until she straddled his waist, the only thing keeping his cock from rubbing along her folds a scrap of black lace. 

Even through the thin material he could feel her wetness...and it was for _him._ Ben growled at the back of this throat for he wanted all of it coating his cock. _Now._

“Rey,” he all but groaned, “No more. I need you.”

A taunting smirk curved the corners of her full lips. Lips that had been stretched around his cock in the not too distant past. The flashback made his fingers curl into the flesh of her hips.

Ben expected her to goad him in some way. Punish him for denying what they had both been starved for since the night they met. 

Yet instead of games, Rey wrapped her arms around his shoulders, slid her slender hands up his neck to curl her fingers in his hair, and kissed him. It was gentle, nothing more than the delicate play of her lips across his own, like the wisp of eyelashes fluttering over his skin. But while she sweetly kissed him, her hips swiveled, grinding her wet pussy against the aching column of his cock.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_ , she whispered against his mouth.

Ben groaned. Her answering giggle was a douse of alcohol on his arousal, and he flipped her onto her back in one quick motion, ripping the offensive black thong from her long legs with a blazing ferocity he’d never felt before. Crawling over her, Ben grasped her hands into one of his and pinned them to the bed above her head. 

He grinned wolfishly down at her. “My turn.”

And then he crept down her body, flicking his tongue against first one nipple, and then the other, before he settled his shoulders between her thighs. Snagging her gaze, Ben tossed first one, and then the other leg over his shoulders, and offered no respite before he leaned forward and swiped his tongue straight up her slit.

Rey arched her back off the bed, her graceful fingers sliding into his hair, as he explored the prettiest pussy he’d ever seen. Ever tasted. When he slid two fingers inside her, they moaned in unison. Not slowing his ministrations, Ben reached down to palm his dick, stroking it with a fierce grip. _Fuck_ , she was so tight, the hot, wet walls of her cunt contracting around his fingers, and he could not wait to be inside her. 

Thankfully Ben didn’t have to wait long, for soon Rey was undulating against his face, wantonly seeking her release, and he looked up at her face over the curves of her body and marveled at her. Fixing his lips over her clit, he sucked, grunting when she trembled and finally broke apart, her choked gasp heading straight for his groin. Ben couldn’t say how he managed not to come at the sound.

Without a word, he pulled away, reaching into the nightstand to hastily fish out a condom and roll it over his throbbing cock. Pressing her limp thighs wide, he ran a hand up her abdomen, through the valley between her breasts, to wrap gently around her throat.

“Is this what you want, Rey?”

Opening her eyes, she met his gaze unflinchingly. “God, yes.”

“Are you sure?” Ben asked, rubbing the blunt tip of his cock against her clit.

Planting her feet on the mattress, Rey tried to chase his touch with her hips. “I’m sure. I’m sure. _Please_ , Ben.”

He lazily stroked against her wet heat, gritting his teeth against the delicious sensation. “Are you sure you’re done teasing me?”

Her eyes flashed hazel fire. “You teased me first. You’ve been teasing me every day since.”

“Oh, poor Miss Niima,” he drawled, hitching the tip at her entrance. “Have you been craving this cock?”

When she arched her back to take more of him, Ben grasped her hips and pressed them into the mattress. Rey thrashed her head against the pillow. “Why are you being cruel?”

Brushing the hair from her face, he smiled down at her. “Because good things come to those who wait.”

And he thrust his length into her wet cunt, his hips settling flush against hers. Ben leaned down to swallow her cry with a kiss.

The first snap of his hips set a blistering pace, one that synchronized to the racing of their hearts. Hitching her knee over his forearm, Ben drove deeper, clamping his eyes shut to withstand the flashes of pleasure exploding behind his eyelids. When he opened them again, he glanced down at her, and groaned. Rey had one hand tangled in the sheets next to her, and the other wrapped around her jaw, her pointer finger tucked between her teeth. Christ, she was magnificent. Nothing, no one had ever felt better.

No one had ever decimated him so completely.

Ben felt the slick walls seize around him, and he knew she was close. Pressure built in the base of his spine, and he sucked a lungful of air between his teeth to regain a measure of control. Lowering himself to his forearms, he bit back a growl at the first scrape of her delectably pert nipples against his chest. Ben pressed a kiss to her brow. Her jaw. The corner of her mouth. The softest of touches, each a form of worship for this incredible woman...even while his cock debauched her soaked core.

Brushing his nose against her cheek, Ben whispered, “Look at me, Rey.”

Her eyes fluttered open, her irises contracting as they focused on him. 

“I want your gorgeous eyes on me when you come.” He pressed his lips to hers in a savage, soul-scorching kiss. “I want to watch you come undone on my cock.”

“Ben,” she panted, her hands reaching to grip his ass, her nails sinking into his skin and chasing a hiss from him. “I’m so close.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Ben angled his hips up on the next thrust...and then ground down against her. “Come for me now. Let go.”

And with a cry that echoed through the room, Rey threw her head back while her pussy quivered around him, milking him so perfectly that Ben’s eyes rolled back into his head. Unable to contain himself any longer, he thrust deep one last time, emptying himself deep inside her.

When he eventually moved to pull away, Rey shook her head, wrapping her arms about his shoulders and spreading her thighs impossibly wide, cradling him with her body.

But Ben knew better than to get comfortable. Chuckling, he pressed a kiss to her collarbone. “I’m going to crush you.”

“It’d be worth it.”

“Not for me.” Pulling back, he met her content gaze. “We’re not nearly done. We have lots of time to make up for.”

Her eyes went wide. “We do, so I suppose we can’t have you suffocating me when we're just getting started.”

Rolling to the side, Ben gathered her to his chest, one hand settling on the small of her back and the other dancing his fingers up and down her spine. Neither of them spoke, the tandem pace of their breaths slowing, while their sweat dried on their skin. 

Emotions Ben couldn’t even begin to process burned bright in his chest, each exciting and terrifying and so right they stole his breath. Everything about this moment, everything about Rey, everything about them _together_ felt...meant to be.

Abruptly he realized “Closer” continued to play on a loop in the background. Ben smiled, for Rey had exorcised any past memories the song imbibed, leaving it with only this moment. Only with her. 

“I know I’m not nearly the performer you are,” Rey murmured, pressing her mouth to the skin above his thrumming heart, “but I hope you enjoyed my strip tease.”

He held his silence until she pulled back to look at him. Ben pursed his lips, pretending to consider her performance seriously. “I can give you some tips for next time.”

Rey ached a brow. “You want there to be a next time?”

“As long as it’s for me and me only?” Ben kissed her, nibbling gently on her bottom lip. “Absolutely.”

Her smile faded after a moment. “And what of you? Do you intend to keep performing at The Velvet Rope?”

The question was uttered with a blank expression, her tone one of nonchalance, but Ben wasn’t fooled. Her palm had ceased its strokes across his skin, as if such movements would distract from his answer. Maybe they would.

Gripping her waist, Ben rolled until Rey lay across his chest, swallowing a laugh at her bemused expression. Holding her tightly against him, he considered her.

“I haven’t returned to dance at The Velvet Rope since the night we met.”

Rey’s mouth sagged for a quick moment. Recovering, she asked, “But why not? You were their most popular act.”

He scoffed. “I was never motivated by that.”

“What were you motivated by?” Her brows knit together. “Why did you continue to perform, even after you had a successful career?” 

Ben inhaled as much as he could with her draped across him. “Performing was...an adrenaline rush. A way to be someone different, someone bold and brash and confident. Someone who oozed sexuality.” He huffed a laugh. “Someone very different from me.”

“But Kylo Ren is _you_.” Rey rubbed his ear lobe between her thumb and finger. “The Ben Solo I know is bold and confident, and so fucking sexy I’ve been living in a fever dream since we met.”

“You’re the only one who’s ever thought those things of me.”

“I doubt that.” When Ben smacked her ass, she giggled. “Or maybe I’m the only one you’ve been willing to show both sides of yourself to.”

Christ, she made it sound so simple. Yet being Ben and being _Kylo_ with Rey felt...natural. He felt like the best version of himself whenever he was with her, and wasn’t that a gift to cherish?

Swallowing proved difficult with emotions strangling him. “And that’s why I have no interest in dancing for anyone else but you.”

Rey beamed a broad, toothy grin down at him, before she tucked her face in the curve of his neck. His palm massaged the spot on her ass he had smacked, and when Rey finally turned her head on his shoulder, he planted a peck on the tip of her nose. 

"Rey, being with you is more fulfilling than anything I ever got from dancing.”

Her throat bobbed as her hazel eyes grew glassy. “And to think we wouldn’t have met if you hadn’t dry humped me on stage in front of a room full of people.”

Ben’s laugh burst from him, and soon they were laughing together. Their shared amusement, the ease in which they could just be together, was everything Ben had ever wanted. Cradling her face in his hands, he pressed his lips to hers, inhaling her delight.

“Thank you for getting coffee with me that night.”

“Thank you for inviting me.” Rey stroked his cheek. “It changed my life.”

“As you’ve changed mine. And Ani’s.”

She pressed her fingers to her mouth for a moment. “He’s so thoughtful and brave. Ben, you have such an amazing kid...which is really not surprising because _you’re_ amazing.”

Ben squeezed her tighter. “God, I love you. You can have my everything.”

Rey rubbed a hand over his heart. “I just want this, because I’ve already given you and Ani mine.”

And Ben knew it was true because Rey gave with her whole heart, and he was so damn lucky to have been entrusted with it.

But before he could get sentimental about it, the “Closer” track started anew, and the pounding rhythm reminded him of the sensual dance she’d performed, and he was ready for an encore performance.

Sitting up, Ben arranged Rey’s limbs until she straddled him, his cock stirring at the contact. Meeting her questioning gaze, he lifted a challenging brow. “Care to practice your dance again?”

Her answering grin was wicked. “I look forward to your advice...especially if it’s hands on.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! You can find me on Twitter at @mscavengers.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter at @mscavengers!
> 
> Check out this gorgeous artwork from derpy_mommy on Twitter of Ben's naughty striptease!  
> 


End file.
